imperialismfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:David4k
Welcome Hi, welcome to Imperialism Game Wiki! Probably no one has looked at your edit to the User:David4k page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2012-05-11T18:50:17 The above was the automated welcome, which doesn't handle subpages as it should. Now a real welcome from the other 71-year-old! I was very pleased to see that you had registered, and I look forward to seeing your contributions. I'll comment in detail on your blog post. One idea that crossed my mind just yesterday was that you could add game reports or strategy guides to some of the scenarios you've mentioned elsewhere. But general strategy guides applicable to every game are even better. And if you ever run out of ideas please look at . One thing I lack is a Manual for . If you have one, you could be of great help on many pages, with details such as the value of a General or a medal, which are covered in the Manual but may not be the same in . -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:02, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Town development All set up for you: Town development (Imp1). And you can look at to see what I've been up to since reading your anonymous comment. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 15:02, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Generals Another long anonymous comment, clearly from you, below your biggest contribution so far. I keep hoping it's a new contributor when I see the email telling me that an anonymous person edited something. If you manage to remember to log in before any editing, you'll probably get some achievement badges sooner!! I've created the Generals page in the usual short "overview page" format. If there's anything else you know that Generals have in common in the two games, please add it to the introduction. You can click on the "article" link under either game heading to go straight into the creation of the page specific to that game. I've read quickly through what the Imp2 Manual says about Generals, so I can probably create the article for them. Maybe I'll wait to see what you say about Imp1 so that I know what's worth mentioning. It's now just after 9pm here and I'm listening to the start of a Garrison Keillor show on the radio. Have you come across the Prairie Home Companion? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:12, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Mysterious logging-out and other concerns? Wikia software sometimes plays tricks on people. I doubt if it's your "beginner" level of navigating that's at fault. System even logs me out when I'm not expecting it. You can usually check to see that your user name is near the top right of any page. Not to worry. Discussions Some discussions are best answered on the same page. To reply on my talk page instead, or to start a new discussion there, click the "Talk" link in my signature if you see it, e.g.: Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:12, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Links If you want to get back to the front page, where there are heaps of useful links, click on the big "Imperialism Game Wiki" on the left above the page name. Wiki software makes much more use of "internal" links than most websites and message-boards do, because they are so easy to make, using brackets or clicking on the third button in the row of blue buttons above the "edit" box. Medals I'll check my Imp2 Manual for "Medals" then put more detail or a comment on the medal page. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:37, May 17, 2012 (UTC) More medals Thanks fot the additions. Not so good were some of the deletions. I restored some of my work. Please read Template:Overview to get some idea of how those pages work. Seems like enough difference for there to be separate "medal" pages for each game - I'll set them up if you don't soon. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:10, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Logging out Your logout problems seem to be at a higher level of software complexity than I can understand. Try "Contact Wikia". -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:10, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Preview When in preview mode, try the "Back" button next to the "Publish" button. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:10, May 19, 2012 (UTC) One of "your" map keys You should be at least slightly interested in Brete (Imp1). A continuing saga. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:20, June 3, 2012 (UTC)